


Глаза в глаза

by AnnetCat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Ройенталь осаждает Изерлон, а со станции кто-то выходит на связь...





	Глаза в глаза

Флот Ройенталя вошел в Изерлонский коридор и бодро двигался к крепости. На подходах к ней спугнули вражеский патруль. А еще через несколько часов на адмиральском флагмане поймали неожиданный сигнал.  
— Передают с Изерлона, — доложил связист.  
Адмирал Ройенталь поднял бровь.  
— Вот как?  
— Видимо, получили рапорт от своей разведки, а теперь реагируют, — предположил адмирал Бергенгрюн, начальник штаба.  
Адмирал Ройенталь поинтересовался, а что, собственно, передают.  
— Ничего, — сказал связист. — Просто вышли в эфир и сообщают об этом каждому встречному.  
— Видеосигнал есть? — спросил Бергенгрюн. — Выведите на экран.  
С характерным тихим звуком на большом обзорном экране загорелось окно видеосвязи. Картинка вздрагивала и временами шла "снегом" помех, но проявившееся изображение было, тем не менее, внятным.  
Взглядам изумленного штаба флота был явлен крупный пушистый кот сиамского окраса, толстый, мордастый, гладкий. Он жмурился и сладко зевал. Потом закрыл рот, сел ровненько, обернув лапы пышным темно-коричневым хвостом, и уставился оценивающим взглядом презрительно прищуренных глаз прямо в лицо главнокомандующему.  
— И как это понимать? — ровным голосом спросил Ройенталь.  
— Не могу знать, — растерянно сказал Бергенгрюн. — Ерунда какая-то, ваше превосходительство.  
Кот слегка склонил голову набок, моргнул, а потом взглянул снова, не щурясь, в упор. Ройенталь вздрогнул: на мгновение ему показалось, что левый глаз у животного карий. Но нет — оба глаза были светло-голубые, и ими смотрело на адмирала высокомерное превосходство. Ты жалок, — говорил этот взгляд. Ты никто. Даже если бы ты был настоящим аристократом, ты не мог бы сравниться со мной. Но ты плебей и выскочка, неизвестно чей ублюдок, и нечего тут напоминать себе о графском роде твоей матери, он тоже ничтожен по сравнению с моей родословной. А созерцать тебя — и вовсе ниже моего достоинства.  
Кот встал, с непередаваемой брезгливостью дернул хвостом и потряс задней лапой. Видимо, он задел что-то на пульте видеосвязи, и экран погас, но прежде, чем это произошло, потрясенные зрители успел увидеть, как животное мягко кануло куда-то вниз, за пределы видимости.  
Ройенталь помолчал с минуту, потом спросил:  
— Как вы полагаете, Бергенгрюн, какие цели преследовал противник этой эскападой?  
— Думаю, ваше превосходительство, это попытка сбить нас с толку. Другого смысла я не вижу.  
— Возможно, — согласился Ройенталь. — Но проигнорировать ее мы не можем. Не забывайте, что наш противник — Ян Вэньли. Он способен на самые непредсказуемые пакости.  
— Приказать аналитикам поискать шифр? — спросил Бергенгрюн.  
— Не помешает, — ответил Ройенталь. — Мало ли что.  
Но никаких закодированных сообщений в сигнале не обнаружили.

Второй раз кот вышел в эфир после достопамятного сражения флот на флот, когда команда розенриттеров добралась до "Тристана", взломала борт и навела шороху на флагмане Ройенталя. Стычка закончилась, флоты расходились, команда ремонтников латала вспоротый борт, адмирал Ройенталь смотрел на обзорный экран, сердито сжав губы, — и тут вспыхнуло окошко связи, и наглая кошачья морда пристально уставилась на главнокомандующего. Несколько мгновений адмирал и кот смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
— Клянусь, он смеется надо мной, — сказал адмирал Ройенталь сам себе.  
Он бы и сам над собой посмеялся, если бы не было так стыдно. Подпустить к флагману десант… попасться в такую глупую ловушку, как новичок… как какой-нибудь нерадивый кадет-второкурсник! И это животное уже знает.  
Кот подмигнул и демонстративно облизнулся. Кажется, он и вправду смеялся. Конечно, знаю, — говорила его глумливая физиономия. Ты жалок, Ройенталь. Как бы ты ни пыжился, я все знаю о тебе. Ты ничтожество. Ты ни на что не способен. Ты вообще не должен был родиться.  
— Я не ничтожество, — сказал Ройенталь. — Ты лжешь, мохнатая тварь!  
Кот встал, потянулся и выпрыгнул из кадра, одновременно выключая связь.

Проклятая животина появлялась на экране еще несколько раз. Чуть ли не после каждой стычки котяра демонстрировал адмиралу свою широкую коричнево-палевую морду хорошо кормленного домашнего любимца, смотрел на Ройенталя как на… как может смотреть на весь мир знающий себе цену кот, иногда отворачивался и вылизывался, а потом отключался, спрыгивая за край изображения. Адмирал внутренне вскипал, но ничего не мог поделать, поэтому оставалось только сохранять бесстрастное выражение на лице. Он не видел себя со стороны и не знал, что смотрит на кота примерно так же, как кот на него. Окружающие замечали и даже обсуждали, но благоразумно старались, чтобы Ройенталь не услышал.  
В последний раз мерзавец вышел на связь, когда флот Яна покидал Изерлон, оставляя крепость Ройенталю. Как всегда, кот с минуту сидел, глядя адмиралу в глаза, потом встал и, видимо, вознамерился выразить свое презрение жестами — но тут сквозь помехи донеслось: "Ах ты паршивец, а ну брысь!" — и связь с котом прервалась навсегда.  
Адмирал Ройенталь стоял перед пустым экраном, вздернув подбородок. Я не ничтожество. Я ни за что не позволю никому смотреть на меня так. Никогда. Никому и никогда! Поправка, — ухмыльнулся он сам себе. — Никому из людей.  
А коту не запретишь смотреть даже на кайзера.  
Если однажды захотеть и решиться… кот все равно будет смотреть, если пожелает.

Корабли Ройенталя вступили в разминированную крепость, по пустым коридорам затопали имперские ботинки, зазвучала имперская речь. Адмирал прошел в зал командного пункта.  
— Мы взяли Изерлон, — сказал он, ни к кому не обращаясь.  
— Так точно, — сказал адмирал Бергенгрюн. — Извините, ваше превосходительство…  
— Что?  
— Тут у вас на рукаве… вот. Кошачий волос.


End file.
